Transkripte/Die Equestria-Spiele
Die Equestria-Spiele ist die zwölfte Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die vierundsechzigste der Serie. Text Die Enttäuschung :schnauft :Twilight Sparkle: Bist du dir auch sicher, dass du hier klar kommst? :Spike: Ja natürlich. Wenn ich’s nicht könnte, würd’ ich’s nicht tun. Ein Kinderspiel. Ach, da fällt mir ein, dass ich mich dringend noch um etwas Wichtiges kümmern muss. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, du musst dich um eine Menge Haustiere kümmern. :Spike: Schlüft Oh, ja, genau davon habe ich gesprochen. Entspann dich. Fahr ins Kristall-Königreich zu diesem Begrüßungs-Dings. Spike hat hier alles unter Kontrolle :schließt :Twilight Sparkle: Einatmen :Rumpeln :Rainbow Dash: Beeil dich, Twilight! Wir verpassen sonst den Zug. :Schaffner: Fahrscheine! :Applejack: Oh, ich freu’ mich schon total. Prinzessin Cadance hat gesagt, die Kristallponys waren noch nie so aufgeregt. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, natürlich sind sie aufgeregt. Sie hoffen auf die Equestria-Spiele. Das ist die größte Sportveranstaltung in ganz Equestria. :Rarity: Cloudsdale hat doch auch schon die Equestria-Spiele ausgerichtet. :Rainbow Dash: Nein. Cloudsdale sollte sie mal ausrichten. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau an die Absage erinnern. :Sprecherin: Die Equestria-Spiele finden… finden beim nächsten Mal in Fillydelphia statt. :Rainbow Dash: NEEEEIIIIN! :Rainbow Dash: Die Kristallponys hatten tausend Jahre unter dem bösen König Sombra zu leiden. Sie haben genug schlechtes erlebt, auf keinen Fall Dürfen sie auch noch eine Absage für die Equestria-Spiele bekommen :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist richtig. Und Prinzessin Cadance zählt auf uns. Wir müssen die Jury überzeugen, dass die Spiele im Kristall-Königreich stattfinden müssen. Und wir werden Cadance nicht enttäuschen, oder Mädels? :Pinkie Pie: NEEEEIIIIN! Was? Ich hab nur auf Twilights Frage geantwortet. :<<Titellied>> Auf Hochglanz :pfeift :Mane 6: Eins, zwei, drei, vier, Kristall-Königreich, darauf schwören wir. :Pinkie Pie: Megaphon OK, liebe Pony, gut gemacht. Hört sich an, als wären wir bereit :Mane 6: Lachen Ja, super. :Twilight Sparkle: Lieber nochmal, von Anfang. :Rest der Mane 6: Stöhnen :Rarity: Oh, bitte! Ich finde, das war perfekt. :Applejack: Seufzen Aber wir haben das doch jetzt schon mindestens zwölf Mal geübt. Wir haben’s drauf. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance hat gesagt, dass die Dame von der Jury die Ponys wirklich in die Mangel nimmt. Nicht ein einziger Fehler ist erlaubt. Am besten gehen wir die Schritte nochmal durch. :Applejack: Wie denn in einem Zug? :Rainbow Dash: Ihr habt sie gehört. Auf die Hufe! :Mane 6: Zwei, vier, sechs, acht… Schreien :Bremsen kreischen :Rums :Schaffner: Willkommen im Kristall-Königreich, beim Aussteigen bitte aufpassen. :Rarity: Oh. :Applejack: Er hätte vielleicht sagen sollen, dass man auch beim Zugfahren gut aufpassen soll. :schnauft, pfeift :Pinkie Pie: Mampf Wow! So funkeltastisch sah das Kristall-Königreich ja noch nie aus. :Schrubben :Applejack: Sie müssen sich Hilfe von allen Ponys im Königreich geholt haben, um es herauszuputzen. :Twilight Sparkle: Genau. Und wir sollen das Willkommens-Zeremoniell abhalten. :Rainbow Dash: Wahrscheinlich wurden wir gefragt, weil wir das phantastisch können. :Applejack: Prinzessin Cadance hatte Recht. Diese Ponys sehen wirklich ziemlich aufgeregt aus. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, Ich erinnere mich auch noch gut daran. Aber noch viel mehr erinnere ich mich an die niederdrückende Welle der Enttäuschung, als es nicht geklappt hat. Genau so war’s. So ein trauriges Gesicht will ich nie wieder sehen. :Rest der Mane 6: Murmeln Eilmeldung :öffnet :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sind da. :Cadance: Lachen Da sind meine Freundinnen :Twilight und Cadance: Sonn’schein, Sonn’schein,, der Käfer ist erwacht. Klatsch in die Hufe, tu was dir Freude macht! Lachen :Rarity: Oh, wow. Das ist spektakulär. Bitte, Ponys, tretet zurück, ich brauche Luft :Cadance: Probiert ruhig alles aus, was ihr möchtet. Es ist gratis für die Ponys von Willkommenskomitee. :Rarity: Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! :Cadance: Dort drüben haben wir ein kristallenes Schlammbad, das euren Körper entspannt und das Fell verjüngt. Sicherlich ist das am Angfang etwas seltsam, in ein Schlammbad zu steigen, aber wenn man es einmal erlebt hat… :Pinkie Pie: Juhu! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, nein! :Pinkie Pie: Lachen :Boing :Pinkie Pie: Ahh, so entspannend! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie! Als wirklich. :Cadance: ein :Twilight Sparkle: [atmet ein :Cadance: aus :Twilight Sparkle: aus :Cadance: Nur zu, Twilight, lasst es euch gut gehen, ich bekomme jetzt meine zeremonielle Frisur. :Rarity: Was? Eine zeremonielle Frisur? :Cadance: Hier im Kristall-Königreich war es schon immer Tradition, sich Kristalle in die Mähne einflechten zu lassen, wenn wichtiger Besuch erwartet wird. Und die Dame von der Jury ist dafür bekannt, dass sie alles weiß. Und an meinem Aussehen wird sie erkennen, wie wichtig ihr Besuch für und ist. :öffnet :Quicksilver: Prinzessin, darf bitte kurz stören? Ich habe zwei Neuigkeiten. Erstens: Eure Mähnen-Stilistin hat die Grippe und traut sich nicht zu kommen, weil sich Angst hat euch anzustecken :Cadance: Oh. Hm. Ich hoffe, sie wird bald wieder gesund. Weiß denn vielleicht eine von euch wie die traditionelle königliche Zeremonie-Haarpracht frisiert wird? :Kristallponys: Gemurmel :Cadance: Oh. atmen Naja, ist ja nur ein kleines Detail. :Rainbow Dash: Woa, woa, woa! Ihr wollt doch unbedingt die Equestria-Spiele ausstatten. Da ist nichts unwichtig, auch nicht das kleinste Detail. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rarity: Ich denke, Ich könnte es mal versuchen. :Cadance: Oh, Rarity, würdest du das für mich tun? :Rainbow Dash: Kann auch ’ne große Chance sein. :Cadance: Glücklicherweise habe ich hier ein Dokument, in den die Frisur beschrieben wird. :entrollt sich :Rarity: Oh wei. :Cadance: Bist du dem überhaupt gewachsen? :Rarity: Eine königliche Frisur zu einem solch besonderen Anlass zu gestalten ist doch die Chance fürs Leben. Ich werde alles geben, was ich kann. :Twilight Sparkle: Siehst du? Nur keine Angst. :Rarity: Außerdem erwarten wir die Dame von der Jury erst in ein paar Stunden. Ich habe genug zeit herauszufinden, wie man diese… Haarpracht… frisiert. :Cadance: Oh, Rarity, das ist ja wunderbar. Du sagtest, du hättest zwei Neuigkeiten für mich. :Quicksilver: Ja, durchaus. Die Dame von der Jury, Ms. Harshwhinny, wird bereits mit dem nächsten Zug… eintreffen. :Alle: Hhhgh :Rainbow Dash: Was? Und wieso erzählst du uns das nicht zuerst? Der Zug kommt in fünfzehn Minuten. :Fluttershy: my goodness!Nicht in der deutschen Übersetzung vorhanden :Alle: Atmen, Türen öffnen :Twilight Sparkle: ein und aus. Wie lange brauchst du, um Cadance zu frisieren. :Rarity: Hmmmm… Ich mache einfach eine Kurzversion :Twilight Sparkle: Bringst du sie dann bitte ins Schloss, wenn ihr fertig seid. :Rarity: Mach ich. :Twilight Sparkle: Ok. Wir kriegen das schon hin. :öffnet :Twilight Sparkle: Also, Freundinnen, haltet bitte Ausschau nach einem Pony mit geblümten Gepäck. :schließt :Pinkie Pie: Kindereierleicht, hoffen wir, dass der Pudding reicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Am besten bringen wir die Dame von der Jury zuerst ins Schloss und zeigen ihr ihre unsere Willkommensomitee-Willkommenshow und dann… :Pinkie Pie: Hohlen wir den Pudding und essen ihn, damit wir wissen, ob er reicht. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, ich ignoriere dass. Wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass die frühzeitige Ankunft dieser Jurydame auch nur Teil eines Plans ist, um uns fertig zu machen. :Twilight Sparkle: Was meinst du damit? :Rainbow Dash: Hast du selbst gesagt. Sie hat den Ruf, ihre Gastgeber zu überrumpeln, weil sie daran testen kann, ob die Gastgeben dem immensen Druck der Equestria-Spiele standhalten können. :Fluttershy: Oh nein, dann werden wir es vermasseln. :Rainbow Dash: Nicht, wenn wir ihr immer einen Schritt voraus bleiben und nicht auf ihre faulen Spielchen reinfallen. Bei allem, was sie versucht, müssen wir daran denken, dass sie uns testen will und es nehmen wie es kommt. :schnauft Der Inspektor :bremst :Rainbow Dash: Verzeihung, Ma’am? :Ms. Peachbottom: Ja, was gibt es? :Fluttershy: Oh nein! :Twilight Sparkle: Bleibt cool. Nun, Ich weiß, Sie haben uns nicht erwartet, aber wir sind hier, um Sie persönlich im Kristall-Königreich willkommen zu heißen. :Ms. Peachbottom: Und dafür kommt ihr mit so vielen Ponys? :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, na ja, m, ja! :Ms. Peachbottom: Gut, na toll, da wird ja der Hund in der Pfanne verrückt! Das hättet ihr doch nicht tun müssen. Das hätte ich nicht im Geringsten erwartet. Hufeschütteln :Applejack: Hm-Hm! Unsere Prinzessin hätten wir doch ganz genauso begrüßt. :Ms. Peachbottom: Die Prinzessin? Prinzessin Cadance? :Twilight Sparkle: Keine andere. :Ms. Peachbottom: Na da spring ich doch vor Freude im Dreick. Das wird ja hier immer besser und besser. :Fluttershy: Dürfen wir Ihre Tasche tragen? :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh ja, dass wäre toll. :Fluttershy: Oh, wunderschöne Blümchen. Argh. Oh. Tschuldigung :Pinkie Pie: Unser erster Zwischenstopp wird uns ins Schloss führen, wo wir extra für Sie einen großen Willkommensrummel veranstalten. :Ms. Peachbottom: Wirklich? Ins Schloss? Macht ihr Witze? Heiliges Kanonenrohr! :Twilight Sparkle: Seht ihr, wir nehmen die Dinge, wie sie kommen, und bis die Prinzessin da ist, wird alles gut laufen. :schnauft :Huftappen :sägen, ziehen :Cadance: Und, äh, wie kommst du voran? :Rarity: Oh, es… tut mir so Leid. Es ist einfach sehr kompliziert. Lachen Ich kriege das wieder hin. :Cadance: Wie bitte? :Rarity: Naja, ich dachte, es gibt eine Kurzversion und dachte, Schritt zwölf wäre nicht wichtig. War er aber doch. Die Führung :Ms. Peachbottom: Zum Donnerwetter, der Kristallpalast. Hgh. Ich habe schon viele Bilder gesehen aber ich habe nie erwartet, ihn mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Schluck Und niemals von innen. :Fluttershy: Du meine Güte, sie ist ja so nett. :Rainbow Dash: Du lässt dich von ihr einlullen und in falscher Sicherheit wiegen. Aber Vorsicht! Das gehört alles zu ihrem Spiel. :twrrr :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh man, ich bin so aufgeregt. :Twilight Sparkle: Bitte, möchten Sie sich denn nicht setzen? :Ms. Peachbottom: Ich würde mich gern draußen etwas bewegen. Es war eine schrecklich lange Zugfahrt und ich würde mir gern die Hufe vertreten. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, naja, wir wollten gerade unsere Show beginnen. :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh! natürlich gern. Ihr macht weiter, ich höre zu. :Rainbow Dash: Wahrscheinlich will sie und prüfen, ob wir auch in einer komplizierten Situation noch die Kontrolle behalten können. Tja, das hätten wir bestanden.Im Original zusätzlich: Bump… :Hufschlag :Fluttershy: Auf die Hufe. Original: …cha! :Twilight Sparkle: Vielen Dank, dass Sie und die Gelegenheit geben, Ihnen das wundervolle Kristall-Königreich vorzustellen. :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, die Freude ist auch meinerseits. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir kommen zwar nicht selbst aus diesem Königreich, aber wer, wenn nicht ein Gast, könnte ihnen besser erzählen, wie einladend dieser Ort sein kann. :Mane 6 (ohne Rarity): ::Zwei, vier, sechs, acht, ::das ist ein Ort, an dem es kracht. ::Eins, zwei, drei vier, ::was man braucht, findet man hier. ::Zwei, sieben, acht, zehn, ::das wollen alle Ponys seh’n. ::Eins, zwei, drei, vier, ::Kristall-Königreich, darauf schwören wir. :feuert :Ms. Peachbottom: Juhu pfeift :Mane 6 (ohne Rarity): Schnaufen :Ms. Peachbottom: Hgh, Ich sag euch, ich bin schon weit und breit umher gereist, aber ich bin noch niemals aus eine so freundliche Art und Weise begrüßt worden wie heute von euch. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist fantastisch! Prinzessin Cadance wird sich sicher freuen, das zu hören. :Ms. Peachbottom: Ganz ehrlich? Ich bin überrascht, dass sie überhaupt etwas von mir weiß. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber natürlich tut sie das. Sie freut sich doch schon seit Wochen auf ihren Besuch. :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, Gütiger! Ist die hier? :Twilight Sparkle: Äh… :Applejack: Ja, wo steckt sie eigentlich. So weit ich weiß, sollte sie doch schon längst hier sein. :Ms. Peachbottom: Ach, nicht so tragisch. Schluck Hgh. Vielleicht mache ich jetzt einfach einen kleinen Sparziergang. Hgh. [Schnaufen :Rainbow Dash: Oder, wenn sie möchten, können wir sie auch eine Runde durch das Schloss führen. So könnten sie sich hier umsehen und sich gleichzeitig die Hufe vertreten. :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, eine Runde durch das Kristallschloss. Oh, das würde mich sehr erfreuen. :Twilight Sparkle: Dash! Wir kennen uns hier drinnen doch selbst kaum aus. :Rainbow Dash: Das ist nur ein weiterer Test. Wir nehmen die Dinge so, wie sie kommen, schon vergessen? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! Aber dann geh ich vor. Darf ich? Lassmich, lassmich, lassmich. :Twilight Sparkle: und ausatmen Na schön. Beginnt ihr mit der Führung und ich sehe nach, wo Cadance ist. :Schleifen :Ms. Harshwhinny: Orgh. :Twilight Sparkle: Hallöchen! :Ms. Harshwhinny: Selber Hallöchen. Das erste Hallo des Tages :Platschen :Ms. Harshwhinny: Ogh! Schnaufen :Twilight Sparkle: :[Tür öffnet :Rarity: Hgh! Was… Was machst du hier? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sind mit der Willkommensshow fertig und dachten, wir könnten Ms. Harshwhinny jetzt… :Rarity: Nein, nein. Die Prinzessin ist noch nicht fertig. Es ist ganz fürchterlich schief gelaufen. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber ich muss mit Cadance reden. :Rarity: Das geht jetzt aber nicht. Sie ist mitten in einer Pflegespülung, die unbedingt wirken muss, sonst gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr für ihre Haare. :Twilight Sparkle: Komm schon, so schlimm kann es nicht sein. :Rarity: Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie sich in ein Stachelschwein verwandelt. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :Rarity: Hmg, bitte. Ich muss diese Tragödie jetzt beenden, aber du musst mir noch mehr Zeit verschaffen. Anders funktioniert es nicht. :schlägt zu :Pinkie Pie: Also, hier sehen Sie, äh, das ist, äh, ein riesiger, kreisrunder Raum. Er ist bekannt für, äh, seine Rundheit … und Größe. Und hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass er kreisrund ist? :Ms. Peachbottom: Ich glaube, man nennt das auch Rotunde. Hh. Eine kleine, einengende Rotunde. :Pinkie Pie: Pffft. Wie auch immer. Rund ist rund, hab ich recht? :Applejack: Ganz ruhig, Pinkie, gehen wir auf Nummer sicher. Sie hat gute Laune, also lass uns nichts tun, was diese zerstört. :Ms. Peachbottom: Wisst ihr, ich liebe diese Art von Architektur. Ich erkenne hier ohne Zweifel einen neo-gotischen Einfluss. :Pinkie Pie: Augenklimpern Hey! Seht mich an! Blblblblbl… Geräusche :öffnet :Applejack: Oh. Und keine Sekunde zu früh. Wo ist Cadance? Ich hoffe, du hasst sie im Schlepptau. :Twilight Sparkle: Leider gibt es ein paar Probleme mit ihren Haaren. Und, wie läuft es hier? :Pinkie Pie: Boingy, boingy, boingy! Bllll. Ähhhhh. :Ms. Peachbottom: Ich will ja kein Aufheben machen, aber meine Beine sind schon ganz verkrampft vom langen herumstehen. :Rainbow Dash: Hä? :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr ist langweilig, aber wir müssen Rarity mehr Zeit verschaffen. ein und aus. Vielleicht kann Shining Armor uns behilflich sein. Kann eine von euch so lange sie Verantwortung übernehmen? :Rainbow Dash: Ich mach das. Sie wollen sich die Beine vertreten? Nun, was immer Sie wünschen, wir finden das richtige für Sie. Gehen wir doch rüber zur Turnhalle des Schlosses. Also, unsere Führung geht, äh, ä, dort entlang. Und wir laufen, und wir laufen… Das falsche Pony :Twilight Sparkle: summen :öffnet :Athleten: reden] :Shining Armor: Twily! :Twilight Sparkle: Hallöchen! Shining Armor, du musst uns dringend helfen. :Shining Armor: Trillerpfeife Ist alles in Ordnung? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich komme gerade von den anderen. Sie machen eine wirklich üble Schlossführung mit der Dame von der Jury. :Shining Armor: Na los, Leute! Wollen wir galoppieren oder könnt ihr nicht schneller als Trab? Eine Schlossführung, häh? Dabei kann ich euch doch behilflich sei. Schneller, kommt, los, los! Keine Sorge, dass klappt schon alles. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, Ich weiß, ich mach mir keine Sorgen. Ich mach mir keine Sorgen. Es funktioniert. :Ms. Peachbottom: H-Ha. H-Ha. Endlich draußen. Hh Es fühlt sich so gut an, die alten Beine zu bewegen. :Rums :Shining Armor: Hä, was hat das… :Rainbow Dash: Wie es scheint, hat das Kristallschloss gar keine Turnhalle. :Shining Armor: Vorsicht! :Rums :Ms. Peachbottom: Woo-hoo! Rums :Shining Armor: Haltet sie auf! :Ms. Peachbottom: Lachen :Rainbow Dash: Nein, das ist die Dame von der Jury. Ich würd’ sie lassen. :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, die Hufe! Ich bin draußen. :Shining Armor: Wisst ihr wieso sie sich so verhält. :Rums :Rainbow Dash: Nicht im Geringsten. Nur wird sie darüber entscheiden, wo die Spiele ausgetragen werden, wir leider nicht. Hehe. :Rums :Quietschen :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, Oh. Holt mich hier raus, damit ich laufen kann. Oh. :Shining Armor: Vorsicht! :Rums :Rainbow Dash: Ja, OK, wir hallten sie auf. :Ms. Peachbottom: Geräusche :Platsch :Fluttershy: Komisch, wo will dieses Pony nur so eilig hin? :Ms. Peachbottom: gedämpft Du meine Güte, ja, lass es gehen, ist das toll. :Rainbow Dash: Näher, noch näher, ich glaub, ich hab sie gleich. Boahhhh. :Quitschen :Ms. Peachbottom: Hurra, wow, jetzt fühl ich mich gut. Hach, ein Rennen, bei dem man die Spinnweben von den alten Knochen schüttelt. :Rainbow Dash: Schnaufen :Ms. Peachbottom: Hallöchen, Speedy. Ah, oh, ihr habt ja so viel Platz, das erinnert mich an zu Hause. Das ist großartig. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, also, genießen Sie ihren Aufenthalt. Oahrg. Oh, das freut mich… h-harg… wirklich. H-h- :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, aber natürlich Ich sehe mir unglaublich gern fremde Orte an. Und ihr habt hier ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Land, findet ihr nicht auch. :Shining Armor: Nun, vielen herzlichen Dank. Ich bin Shining Armor. :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh-h, der Prinz! :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist hier los? :Rainbow Dash: Tja, wir tüten gerade die Equestria-Spiele für das Kristall-Königreich ein, hah, keine große Sache. :Ms. Peachbottom:Oh, ich treffe zum ersten Mal einen Prinzen. Ist mir eine Ehre. :Shining Armor: Hehehe. Oh, wie überraschend. In Ihrem Beruf müssten sie doch viele Prinzen kennen lernen. :Ms. Peachbottom: Ach Blödsinn. Ich bin nur ein normaler wilder Mustang aus Mustangia und mache hier ein bisschen Urlaub. Pft. Ich hätte nich gedacht hier auch ein Mitglied der Köngisfamilie zu treffen. O-ho-ho-hm-hm. :Twilight Sparkle: Sie sind doch Ms. Harshwhinny, Jurymitglied der Equestria-Spiele, oder etwa nicht? :Ms. Peachbottom: Mitglied bei welcher Jury? :Rainbow Dash: Sie ist das falsche Pony! :Pinkie Pie: NEEEEEIIIIIINN! Ich meine JAAAAAAAAA! :Twilight Sparkle: Panisches Atmen. Der echte Inspekteur :Applejack: Oh bitte sei noch hier. Oh bitte, oh bitte, oh bitte. :Twilight Sparkle: Es muss doch hier irgendwo noch ein anderes Pony mit geblümtem Gepäck herum stehen. :Rainbow Dash: Oarg. Nein, wie es aussieht, nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen sie finden, bevor Cadance von diesem Chaos erfährt. :Rainbow Dash: OK, ich sag euch, was wir tun. Wir unterteilen das Königreich in fünf Sektoren. :Fluttershy: Jede von uns sucht in einem Sektor. :Pinkie Pie: Nun, außer im Wellness-Bereich. Da müssen wir gar nicht suchen. D befindet sich nämlich Cadance. Wenn Ms. Harshwhinny da auftaucht, ist unser Spielchen aus. :Rest: Hrgh! :Ms. Harshwhinny: Jede Stadt im Königreich möchte die Equestria-Spiele ausrichten. Deshalb muss ich mir immer dieses gekünstelte, alberne Gesinge anhören und bekomme nie einen richtigen Eindruck von der Umgebung. :Ms. Peachbottom: Donnerwetter, also ich denke tatsächlich darüber nach, meinen Aufenthalt hier noch etwas zu verlängern. Ich habe mich bisher jetzt wahnsinnig wohl gefühlt. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Und was war an dem Aufenthalt hier bis jetzt so besonders? :Ms. Peachbottom: Oohohohoooh man, wo soll ich nur anfangen? :Rainbow Dash: H, Oh, da ist sie. Wir haben Glück. Ich glaube, dass keine von der anderen weiß, dass sie hier ist. :läutet :Rarity: Achtung, Überraschung. Seht doch, Prinzessin Cadance ist so schön wie nie. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Prinzessin Cadance? Also hier seid Ihr gewesen. Eine derart unhöfliche Begrüßung habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemals erlebt. :Cadance: Ä-hä, das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Was ist denn schief gelaufen? :Ms. Harshwhinny: Ich wurde gar nicht begrüßt. :Cadance: Was ist denn da passiert? :Rainbow Dash: Prinzessin, wir haben das falsche Pony am Bahnhof abgeholt und das richtige dort warten lassen und deshalb haben wir jetzt wahrscheinlich alles vermasselt. :Pinkie Pie: Jemand ’ne Zimtschnecke Squee :Rainbow Dash:Als kleines Fohlen habe ich mir so sehr gewünscht, dass die Equestria-Spiele nach Cloudsdale kommen. Aber es hat nicht geklappt. Ich wollte diese Enttäuschung überwinden, indem ich helfe, die Equestria-Spiele für das Kristall-Königreich zu gewinnen. Aber statt dessen habe ich jede Chance zunichte gemacht. :Ms. Peachbottom: Nicht so schnell, Speedy. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Ich ahbe gerade gehört, wie ihr dieses Pony auf die wärmste und herzlichste Art und Weise empfangen habt, die es jemals erlebt hat. :Ms. Peachbottom: Ja, dass stimmt. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Und dass zeigt doch die Höflichkeit dieser Ponys. Ich als Expertin habe also eine unvoreingenommene und ungeschönte Beurteilung eines potenziellen Gastgebers für die Equestria-Spiele bekommen. Und das kann nur eins bedeuten: :Cadance: Mikrophon Der nächste Gastgeber der Equestria-Spiele ist… das Kristall-Königreich. :Menge: Jubeln :Rainbow Dash: Wir haben es geschafft. :Princess Cadance: Mikrophon Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kristallponys. :Bumm Heimwärts :Rainbow Dash: Ah, es fühlt sich gut an, anderen dabei zu helfen, etwas zu bekommen, dass man selbst nie hatte. Fast so gut als hätte man es selbst bekommen. Aber nur fast. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir werden bestimmt bei den Equestria-Spielen zuschauen. :Rainbow Dash: Du hast Recht. Das wird genial. :rumpelt. :Fluttershy: Oh du meine Güte. :Schaffner: Einsteigen, bitte! :Rainbow Dash: Hah, der Faulpelz Spike verpasst hier wirklich etwas Er hätte echt Spaß gehabt. :Twilight Sparkle: Er hatte bestimmt auch viel Spaß zu Hause beim Haustiersitting. :Applejack: Glaubt ihr, dass er noch alles im Griff hat? :Twilight Sparkle: Ausatmen Wenn er ruhig und gelassen geblieben ist, hat er sich bestimmt großartig als Anführer der Tiere geschlagen. :Spike: Magenknurren :Applejack: Hört ihr das auch? :den Sitzen verstecken Spike, die Haustiere und der Schönheitsfleckenklub :Abspann Verweise Trivia *Diese Folge spielt zeitgleich mit Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere. Navboxen en:Transcripts/Games Ponies Play pl:Transkrypty/Kucykowe dyscypliny pt:Transcrições/Jogos para Pôneis Kategorie:Dritte Staffel